The primary objective of this project is to establish conditions and methods suited to the prevention and treatment of cancer. This objective is based on the finding that tumors contain unique antigens capable of eliciting the formation of tumor specific humoral antibodies and of causing the appearance of cells which react specifically with tumor antigens. Transplantable syngeneic guinea pig tumors will be used to investigate conditions for effective immunotherapy.